Warm Winter
by Wata Yui
Summary: Hatinya terlalu dingin untuk mengerti arti kehangatan dari sebuah rasa. Tak disangka, di musim dingin ini ia justru menemukan kehangatan untuk hatinya, dari balik dinding lemari kamarnya.


Warm Winter

2015 © WonAhHwang407

.

U. Sasuke x H. Sakura

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Sorry for typo(s)

Summary

"Hatinya terlalu dingin untuk mengerti arti kehangatan dari sebuah rasa. Tak disangka, di musim dingin ini ia justru menemukan kehangatan untuk hatinya, dari balik dinding lemari kamarnya."

…Storyline started

Beberapa orang mengatakan nama adalah do'a untuk sang pemilik. Namanya Haruno Sakura, artinya bunga sakura di musim semi . Saat kecil ia percaya, ia adalah seperti arti namanya. Lihat saja warna rambutnya itu. Soft pink bagai bunga sakura dan dengan mata hijau yang menyejukkan. Ia yakin, orang-orang akan merasa tenang di dekatnya seperti mereka yang menikmati indahnya bunga sakura di musim semi.

Pertama kali tahu arti dari namanya itu dari neneknya. Beliau bilang, "Namamu Haruno Sakura. Artinya bunga sakura di musim semi. Wajahmu pun merefleksikannya, sayang. Orang-orang pasti akan merasa senang di dekatmu."

Lalu.. orang bilang, jangan pernah tertipu dengan rupa seseorang. Semua orang percaya itu. Mereka mengerti itu tapi tak mau tahu arti dari nama seseorang. Sakura benci pemikiran seperti itu.

Dulu.. Ia sering bertanya kepada nenek, "Kenapa teman-temanku bilang wajahku itu menipu, nek?" mengisi jeda yang ada, nenek mengusap rambutnya lalu menyandarkan kepala Sakura di bahu ringkihnya.

"Mereka masih kecil, belum tahu apa-apa. Wajahmu tidaklah menipu. Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa sifat yang harusnya dilakukan dengan wajah polos seperti milikmu."

Saat itu Sakura sempat bingung dengan maksud perkataan nenek. Itu 17 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ia sudah berumur 23 tahun. Dengan umur yang sudah matang ini ia akhirnya tahu maksudnya—wajah polos mencerminkan perilaku yang lugu dan penurut.

Menurutnya perilaku yang ia miliki seperti itu. Tak pernah menolak suruhan dari seseorang pun tidak membantahnya. Tak pernah berkelahi—hanya mereka yang menganggapnya berkelahi—baginya, hanya diam dan tak memancing emosi orang lain. Tapi tak selamanya lugu itu membuat orang suka kepadanya. Mereka membencinya… dia.. hanya gadis kecil menuju dewasa yang tak berdosa namun berdosa untuk mereka.

Tok tok tok

Tangan kecilnya mengetuk pinggir lemari. Mencari sosok dibalik dinding itu.

"Kau datang, Sakura?" suaranya berat namun sedikit basah.

"Sasuke-kun, aku benci mereka," Sakura bersandar membelakangi lemari. Entah kenapa ia merasa Sasuke juga tengah bersandar membelakangi sepertinya.

"Aku hanya masuk di jam dosen kesukaanku tapi mereka malah mencaciku. Apa salah aku datang ke kampus?"

Angin musim dingin menggerakkan tirai putih di kamar Sakura. Terasa dingin saat membelai kulitnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku berdarah. Apa kau tak mau keluar untuk sekedar mengoleskan obat merah di keningku?"

Suara ketukan dari dalam lemari membuat Sakura mengamati pantulan lemari yang hening di belakangnya pada cermin riasnya.

"Apa yang mereka perbuat hingga kau berdarah?"

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan professor Tsunade lalu saat kuliah selesai mereka mendorongku hingga aku terbentur ke kursi."

"Kau tak melawan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melawan mereka yang berjumlah puluhan itu."

Sakura menangis. Wajahnya ia benamkan diantara pahanya yang ia lipat.

"Bukannya kau bilang ada teman lelaki yang peduli padamu?" suara Sasuke terdengar lagi.

"Namanya Shimura Sai, dia hanya peduli kepadaku untuk nilai semesternya yang hancur." Ada emosi di dalamnya.

Sakura tak pernah seekpresif ini di luar kamarnya, di depan lemarinya.

"Maksudmu dia hanya memanfaatkanmu?" Sasuke memastikan.

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura beranjak berdiri lalu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura.

"Hmmm.."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengijinkan aku membuka lemari ini saat berbicara denganmu?"

Tatapan sendu namun penuh tanya Sakura tertuju pada lemari. Warnanya cokelat kusam, ada bagian cat yang terkelupas di beberapa tempat.

"Memangnya kau punya kunci lemari ini?"

Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar sedih. "Aku ingin sekali membuka lemari ini tapi tak pernah bisa."

"Aku bisa mendobraknya."

"Dan aku akan tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi."

"Apa kau bisa tinggal di balik ruang sempit itu?"

"Aku sudah lama di sini, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, aku.."

"Jangan bilang aku mengingatkanmu pada kekasihmu lagi!"

Terdengar begitu menusuk.

"Tidak! Mungkin iya, tapi kau berbeda dengannya—"

Belum selesai namun Sasuke memotongnya, "Iya, aku tahu. Kekasihmu tak pernah mendengar keluh kesahmu, bukan? Tapi aku mendengarnya."

"Iya," lirih Sakura.

Kesunyian dalam jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Seandainya…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya membuat Sakura kembali memperhatikan lemari.

"Seandainya lemari ini bisa terbuka apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura mengulas senyum penuh arti miliknya, jemarinya bertautan menandakan kegugupannya yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Sangat aneh bila aku harus mengatakannya. Aku ini gadis dan kau seorang lelaki tapi.." tatapan Sakura yang semula menatap lemari kini menatap jemarinya, "sangat aneh bila gadis mengatakan aku cinta kepada lelaki di balik lemari ini kan?"

Suara kekehan Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Apakah kalimat darinya itu lucu? Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana merahnya raut wajah Sakura saat mengatakan hal itu 'kan? Untuk menggerakkan bibirnya butuh tenaga yang cukup besar.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, apa tidak boleh?"

Jeda kembali merayap sebelum pekataan Sasuke merambat di udara, "Apa kau akan mengira aku bercanda saat mengatakan aku peduli padamu dari sebulan yang lalu?"

Sakura terlihat terkejut. Iya, saat itu ia mengira ucapan dari balik lemarinya itu hanya candaan tapi lambat laun semua terasa nyata dan sekarang ia sudah benar-benar terperangkap. Ia mencintai orang dibalik lemari itu. Entah siapa pun dia. Sasuke, lelaki dari balik lemari yang mampu memberikan kehangatan ke hati yang tak pernah mengerti arti kehangatan dari sebuah rasa untuk hatinya.

"Kau tahu, aku tak punya ayah, ibuku tak pernah menemuiku setelah menitipkanku kepada nenekku. Dulu seorang lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sepertimu mewarnai hariku dan aku percaya dunia punya sisi baik untuk takdirku yang kejam ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku ingin sekali menghancurkan buku takdir di tangan malaikat jahanam itu saat Sasuke pergi tanpa kabar meninggalkanku bersama calon mahluk hidup di perutku.."

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa diluar sana dengan mentalku yang menyakitkan ini. Sasuke-kun.. apa suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu? Apa tidak bisa aku membuka pintu lemari itu?"

"Bukankah aku bertanya, seandainya pintu lemari ini terbuka, Sakura? Kau menjawabnya dengan topic yang terlalu lebar." Komentar Sasuke tanpa tahu Sakura sudah menangis sejak tadi.

"Aku belum selesai, Sasuke-kun. Aku belum selesai. Kau tak mau tahu nasib calon si mahluk hidup? Ia kubunuh, ia mati Sasuke."

Angin musim dingin bergerak memutar dari balik jendela. Menyambut keheningan yang kesekian kalinya terjadi.

"Sudah malam Sakura. Tidurlah!"

"Tapi Sasuke.. Sasuke-kun.." angin masuk ke dalam kamar lagi. Sakura tahu, jika Sasuke sudah berkata seperti itu berarti malam ini ia takkan muncul sampai besok malamnya.

Sakura bergerak gelisah di depan lemari tempat Sasuke berada. Berulang kali ia mengetuk pintu lemari itu tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Sejak perbincangan terakhir mereka Sasuke tak muncul lagi.

Bermacam spekulasi negative bermain di otak Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke tak mau menerima wanita hina sepertinya. Tentu saja, sangat hina. Ia yang terlahir tanpa ayah, yang ditinggalkan ibunya pergi karena ia yang begitu hina, neneknya yang meninggal karena melindunginya dari tabrakan. Kurang hina apa dia?

Sasuke pantas meninggalkannya..

Sakura jatuh bersipuh di atas lantai. Suasana pagi di musim dingin mengintipnya dari balik jendela yang tak pernah tertutup itu.

"Apa salah aku menemukan sedikit saja rasa hangat untuk takdir yang dingin dan kejam ini. Apa Tuhan sangat menyukai aku hidup sendiri seperti ini. Apa tidak ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Manusia tak pernah meminta untuk terlahir di dunia ini. Tuhan menentukan kelahiran mereka. Mempunyai takdir masing-masing. Tuhan mempunyai tujuan dari setiap takdir hambanya. Hanya Sakura tak mengerti tujuan dari takdirnya..

Mungkin Tuhan mencabut takdir baiknya karena telah menggugurkan kandungannya, bisa saja 'kan?

Mata hijaunya begitu sedih menelusuri bagian kamarnya. Ada palu di bawah ranjangnya. Ia tak tahu kapan persisnya ia meletakkan benda itu di sana. Di dalam otaknya saat ini adalah mengambil palu itu. Secepatnya.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke bawah ranjang. Palu itu diletakkan begitu dalam. Setengah badan Sakura masuk ke bawah ranjang agar bisa meraihnya.

Senyumnya mengembang. Rumah laba-laba tersangkut di rambutnya tetapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Ia ingin menggerakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Menghantam benda ruang di depannya.

Hanya tiga kali hantaman.

Lemari cokelat kusam itu terbuka. Isinya hanya sebuah gaun pengantin putih dan sebuah amplop di permukaan bawah. Tak ada sosok Sasuke di sana. Tangan kecil Sakura terjulur mengambil amplop itu. Memeriksanya dengan perlahan lalu menemukan sebuah surat di dalamnya.

_Untuk Sakura.._

Sakura mengernyit heran. Surat itu untuknya lalu… tulisan ini sepertinya ia kenal

_Maaf aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku berniat bekerja sebulan penuh untuk membeli sebuah hadiah untukmu. Tapi di hari terakhirku semuanya benar-benar berakhir. Ahh.. aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah untukmu itu tapi takdir Tuhan memang tak bisa dilawan, sayang. Siapa sangka aku tertabrak truk diperjalanan pulangku. _

_Surat ini tak bisa kutulis sebelumnya, hmmm… bagaimana aku bisa menulis, aku tak tahu akan meninggal secepat itu. Dan hey… jangan melepas surat ini saat tahu aku menulis surat ini setelah aku mati. _

_Aku tidak sedang bercanda Sakura. Aku menulis ini setelah aku mati. Aku menulisnya… dibalik lemari ini. _

_Maaf.. aku tidak bisa jujur. Sasuke kekasihmu adalah Sasuke di balik lemari ini. Oh.. kau membaca surat ini ya? Berarti lemari ini sudah hancur ya? Aku tidak berumah di sana lagi Sakura sayang. Waktuku telah habis. _

_Malaikat itu baik, dia mengijinkan aku membalas rasa bersalahku padamu. Lalu.. soal anak itu. Maafkan aku lagi, aku tidak tahu kau hamil dan aku memang berencana menikahimu sepulang bekerja itu tapi… seperti yang sudah kau baca, takdir berkata lain. _

_Maafkan aku Sakura… _

_Di dalam lemari ini hadiah untukmu tersimpan. Aku harap kau bisa menggunakannya saat menikah nanti meski bukan denganku. _

_Jangan bertanya kenapa bisa ada di dalam sana. Aku dan malaikat itu sudah mengaturnya. _

_Sekarang waktuku sudah berakhir, aku harus kembali ke dunia yang harus kutinggali. _

_Sakura.. pesanku yang terakhir untukmu adalah jangan menyalahkan dirimu. _

_Mungkin bagimu kau sangat hina tapi untukku kau adalah berlian. Tataplah masa depanmu. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia suatu hari nanti._

_Sayangmu.._

_Uchiha__ Sasuke.._

_Kekasihmu.._

_Lelaki dari balik lemari.._

Surat itu basah, tinta-tinta itu bercampur dengan kertas dan tinta pembentuk kata yang lain. Terjatuh dengan permainan angin lalu mendarat di lantai.

Sakura meraih gaun pengantin dari lemari rusak itu. Dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun itu. Rambutnya yang penuh rumah laba-laba terabaikan, tak tersisir lalu ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dari rumahnya. Menyusuri jalan menuju padang dandelion kesukaan Sasuke.

Padang itu tertutup salju. Ranting pohon bergesekan menghasilkan bunyi menyedihkan di telinga.

Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya..

Bukan karena dia hina tapi karena takdir Tuhan..

Padang itu membentuk bukit di sebelah timur. Kaki Sakura melangkah cepat mendakinya. Tatapan sendunya menatap kota yang putih abu karena salju. Dengan napas yang tertahan kakinya bergerak. Menepi dan menepi hingga semua terasa ringan, seperti melayang.. dan terasa sakit. Semua berputar dan….

"_Takdirku di dunia pahit ini biarlah sampai di sini, aku sudah menemukan satu kehangatan di musim dingin ini. Aku tak ingin ada musim dingin yang sangat mencekam di kemudian hari nanti. Aku akan menuju dunia yang ditinggali Sasuke. Aku berhak bahagia 'kan?"_

END


End file.
